Ocean Ghoul
by PercabethShipper22
Summary: This is a Percy is Kaneki story. I've looked all over for one of these and haven't found one. I want you to take this idea and write your own! Kaneki was born different. When his Mom died, he was adopted by Sally Jackson and his name was changed to Percy for his own protection. Follow his adventures as a half-blood, and eventually a half-Ghoul.
1. Grumpy Beginnings

**Yep. This is a Percy is Kaneki story. I've looked all over this site and several others and never found one. So I encourage you to take this idea and make your own story.**

 **Disclaimer: PercabethShipper22 does not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or Tokyo Ghoul in any way shape or form.**

 **I just came up with this idea.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

In Tokyo, Japan, a little raven haired, green eyed boy had just been born. But this boy was no ordinary child, he was a demigod. By the name of Kaneki Ken.

 **—WhAt'S 1000 MiNuS 7?—**

Kaneki never knew his Dad, every time he asked his Mom he got the same answer. "It doesn't matter who your father is, he's not coming back."

"But Mom," he would protest, "The other kids Dads visit them, why doesn't mine?"

"I've told you this time and time again Kaneki. Your father is dead."

Kaneki didn't believe that.

 **—Instead of a person who hurts others, become the person who gets hurt—**

Things got worse when he turned 7. ((A/N: This is not a jab at his torture I swear!)) That was when "things" started happening. He would walk out in the rain and come back dry, he could stay submerged in water for an extended period of time and not drown, and he could swear he saw a man with only one eye, right in the middle of his forehead. His mother decided to try and hide these abnormalities of his from the public, but her methods were… slightly… let's say rough. The deal was, if Kaneki showed anyone any of his "abilities", he would be punished. Usually it was just having to clean the house, or having his books taken from him. But if she was feeling exceedingly aggressive, things would get physical. **((A/N: No, not like that you sickos!))**

Then he met Nagichika Hideyoshi, or as he wanted to be called, Hide. Hide was the opposite of Kaneki. Where Kaneki was shy, introverted, and quiet, Hide was loud, outgoing, and bright. He just walked up to Kaneki one day and asked him to be friends, Kaneki of course, was so shocked he accepted without thinking. They were inseparable ever since.

 **—All suffering in the world is born from an individual's incompetence—**

Kaneki hated his aunt. Because of her, his Mom was never home anymore, she was always working. So, he always hid in his room when she came over for his Mom's cash. In Kaneki's opinion, she was just like the villains in his books. He didn't miss the smirk on her face when she left.

Then his Mom died, and his hate for her grew tenfold. Couple that with the grief from losing his mother and it was a recipe for disaster. He downright refused to move in with her, and she didn't care.

"Move him to an orphanage or something, he'll be fine." Was what she said.

No. Kaneki didn't like her one bit.

 **—Book's are nice, aren't they?—**

Saying goodbye to Hide was the worst. The entire time, he was holding back tears.

"Don't forget me, Okay?"

Kaneki nodded. "I would never."

"And come visit sometime! Rabbits can die of loneliness ya know!" Hide said, pointing dramatically at Kaneki.

"You're not a rabbit Hide."

Hide sniffed. "Yeah, but that's not an excuse to stay away."

Kaneki smiled sadly. "Okay Hide."

That was when the social worker came in. "Ok boys, it's time for Kaneki to go.

Hide looked at Kaneki with watery eyes, "Goodbye Kaneki."

Blinking back tears, Kaneki mustered up the courage, answered, "Bye Hide." and walked out the door with the social worker.

 **Hey! This is just a reminder to review if you can! Any reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Sally And Is That a Fucking Walrus?

Chapter 2

 **Hey! Don't hate me. I hate high school and exams so fucking much. Yeah... so here's the new chapter!**

 **neostac- Thanks! To answer your question, Kaneki isn't a ghoul yet, he will be in the future though! Just wait and see!**

 **iamtheblackbird- Thank you for the compliment! Here you go!**

 **Itharax- Thank you and you're welcome! I enjoy these kind of stories too!**

 **Guest- I don't speak Spanish ((I'm Canadian)), but if your saying what I think you're saying, thanks! ((Did you say: "This is what I wanted." ?))**

The orphanage was nice, the staff members were okay and the food was terrific. However, the kids were another story. Most of them were still going through the emotional turmoil that came with losing your family and took it out on others rather violently. Kaneki hated it.

His mothers words kept coming back to him, "Instead of a person who hurts others, become the person who gets hurt. It is okay if you lose because of your love and kindness. Ken, a kind person only needs those things in order to be happy."

He now lived by those words and stepped in the way of any bullies to take the beatings for the would-be victims. He didn't always succeed in distracting the bullies from the other kids, but he tried his best to save them.

'Are you proud of me Mom?'

 **—You think something like that would hurt, after all I've been through?—**

The day had come. He was getting adopted! He didn't have high expectations when he heard this, thinking it was going to be an mean old lady who had too many rules, or a rich snob who thought they were above everyone else. Imagine his surprise when it turned out to be a nice young lady with mousy brown hair and kind blue eyes by the name of Sally Jackson.

 **—Why should I apologize for being a monster? Has anyone ever apologized for turning me into one?—**

Turns out Ms. Jackson lived in America, which meant Kaneki was going to be moving there as well. Now, English wasn't a problem for Kaneki, as he had read enough books to grasp the basics of the language, it was just… Kaneki was afraid of flying, scratch that. He was TERRIFIED of flying. That phobia of his was going to be a problem...

 **— GOOD EVENING! —**

He was on a plane. Ohgodohgodohgodohgodhewasfreakingouthelp! Sally looked over and saw Kaneki's dilemma.

"Kaneki? Sweetie? Are you okay?"

He shook his head violently. Sally sighed.

"Since you're starting over in a new country, and starting a new life… would you like a new name?"

Kaneki's head snapped up in shock. Was she serious? He hesitantly bobbed his head.

"What name?"

"Percy Jackson."

 **— Shitty Nishiki!—**

They finally arrived at Sally's home and Percy didn't know what to expect, but he certainly hadn't expected a small, homey, little apartment that smelled like candy and new books. He was ecstatic.

"Do you like it Percy?" Sally asked.

"Like it?" Percy laughed, "I love it!"

Both him and Sally let loose blinding white grins.

"I think we'll get along fine Percy."

 **— Look. I didn't want to be a half blood—**

Smelly Gabe had to be one of the worst people on the planet. Sure, he was great for a while, but after he married Sally, he showed his true colours as a world class jerk. In other words, Percy hated… no… scratch that… LOATHED HIM ENTIRELY.

"OI! Brain boy! Get me a cold one! Now!"

Percy sighed. So, it was gonna be one of _those_ days. Whenever Sally was gone, Gabe would usually pretend he didn't exist, but on some days, he would use Percy as his own personal punching bag/servant. He hated those days.

"What did I tell you boy?! Get me a beer! STAT! Or I'll show you my right hook!"

Percy got the beer.

 **—You drool when you sleep—**

Percy missed Japan. Sure, he loved Sally, he even started calling her "Mom", but he missed being "Kaneki." He was happy he hadn't forgotten how to speak in Japanese or read Kanji after these years of writing and speaking English. He was now fluent in both languages and was learning Spanish in school. Two languages was fine, but THREE?! That was asking too much of the young boy. Now when he wanted to say something in Spanish, he had to think of what he wanted to say in Japanese, then translate it to English, and then translate the English to Spanish. It was tedious and pissing him off! Okay… back on topic. Kaneki missed Hide, and sometimes wondered if he even remembered Kaneki. 'Of course he does!' Kaneki would chide himself, 'It's only been four years!'

"Percy sweetie," Sally called out, "Get ready for school, we're leaving soon!"

"Okay Mom!" He yelled back in response, "I'm almost done!" This year, Percy was going to "Yancy Academy," a boarding school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Was he a troubled kid?

Yeah. You could say that.

 **Again, I'm sososososososo sorry for the wait! The updates will be all over the place. Thank you for your patience.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! ((Constructive Criticism, don't be a dick))**


	3. I Should Have Stayed In Bed

**Hey!**

 ***dodges various objects***

 **Yeah. Sorry for the slow ass updates and this short ass chapter! But hey, I'm alive!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Shanora98: Thanks for reading! The chapter name was about Gabe. 'Cuz... I see him as like, a human Walrus.**

 **JulkaTaehyung95: These two are some of my favourites as well! Thank you for reading my crappy writing! XD Are you an ARMY member? ((BTS for people who don't know))**

 **EmpressAnou: Thanks! And here you go!**

 **Phoenix373: Yay! New reader! XD Ihope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like a talented author? Haha! No. I don't own either of these franchises and hopefully never will. ((They'd both crash and burn under my leadership))**

Chapter 2:

Kaneki was going to _kill_ Nancy Bobofit. She kept chucking chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich at the back of his friend Grover's head. Grover, being the kind pushover he was, tried to calm him down.

"It's okay. I like peanut butter."

Percy scoffed, "Not with Ketchup you don't!"

"Percy, I said it's fine. She's not hurting anyone."

Percy wished he could deck Nancy Bobofit right then and there.

 **—What ho, Percy!—**

Percy was terrified. His teacher had just turned into a demon-bat-lady and he was stuck holding a pen. A pen that apparently becomes a sword. A pen that Mr. Brynne threw at him…

A _pen_

…

There was something wrong with his life.

"DIE HONEY!"

What? Oh yeah, he was in the middle of a freaking _death match_ with his pre-algebra teacher. She flew straight at him and he did the only thing that seemed appropriate. He swung the sword. However, instead of the sword imbedding itself in her shoulder like he expected, it went straight through her torso with no resistance. Ms. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. Cue the yellow dust! Cue the disgusting smell of sulfur! Cue the crippling confusion!

He looked down at the sword to see it had disappeared, leaving him alone with a ballpoint pen in his hand.

 **— Downright cheerful!—**

Kaneki was upset. He was expelled from Yancy Acamdemy. Oh god, what was Sally going to say?!

 **—Smelly bucket of nosedrool!—**

Why was there a random fruit stand on the side of the road? Percy was, yet again, dumbfounded. And why were there three elderly ladies knitting socks big enough to fit Godzilla? He looked over at Grover, who was as pale as a sheet.

"Grove'? Hey, man…"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

Percy chuckled, "Yeah. Weird, huh? D'ya think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

 **— Fine. I hope you lose.—**

"Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting!"

Who is he talking about? Kaneki was baffled. First, he finds out his best friend is half farm animal, then he sees his adoptive mother get squeezed to death by a bull man, he then kills said bull man, and now Grover's decided to introduce him to some random people.

Yep. Things were turning out "great."

 **—You sir, are a ray of sunshine.—**

"Gods… the forces you call the Greek Gods… are very much alive."

…

What?

 **Aaaaaand CUT! That's a wrap! Uhhh. Hope you're still reading this. Just a warning, I won't be on until after March ends. Family stuff. I'll be visiting a friend as well. Sooo.**

 **...**

 **Review please? And CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Don't be an assbutt.**


	4. Hey! AN

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have have some personal things I have to work through. ((Work, school, depression, etc...)) I'm also a 15 year old who has _problems_ with procrastination. Thank you for being patient, and I hope to get something uploaded soon.

 **Next time on Ocean Ghoul...**

 _ **"Dude, you can speak Japanese?"**_


	5. Oof Another AN

So are you all ok with a major time skip? A.K.A. after the HOO series? Everything up until then would be pretty much the same and I kind of want to get to the actual plot??? I am working on it, but I just wanted to make sure that this wouldn't impact anyone's opinion on the story.


End file.
